capitulo 1
by predalienway
Summary: en una misión Naruto encuentra un traje que no solo mejora sus habilidades si no que también mejorara su vida.


**_CAPITULO 1_**

Era un día normal y nublado en la aldea de konoha, madara y kabuto habían sido derrotados, kabuto por sasuke y madara por naruto, y en la actualidad los ninjas iban y venían de sus misiones, los negocios empezaban a abrir para poder ganarse la vida y un rubio hiperactivo habría sus ojos ya que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba en sus ojos azules. Se levanto con pereza, se fue directo al baño para ducharse, minutos salió de la ducha para mirarse al espejo ponerse a pensar

"**¿**Por qué siento que algo me falta y que va a pasar algo? La guerra termino, Madara está muerto, sasuke esta devuelta, la aldea esta mejor que nunca, y para todos soy el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, porque siento que algo va a pasar pronto".

Pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una voz:

¿?: Naruto estas hay abre la puerta que hace frio.

-Enseguida voy-dijo el rubio

El oji azul término de vestirse con su clásica ropa, fue hasta la puerta de su casa y al abrirla vio a un chico pelinegro con los ojos iguales a su cabello de piel blanca con un traje de anbu, era sai

-naruto-san me manda la hokage, dice que tienes una misión dentro de unos minutos y que vayas a su despacho-dijo el ex -anbu de raíz

-Ok iré enseguida paliducho-contesto naruto

- Idiota-

-paliducho-

-¡idiota!-

- ¡paliducho¡-grito naruto mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a su ex -compañero de equipo

Naruto junto sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la torre de la hokage aun con ese mal presentimiento. En el camino pudo ver como la gente hacia reverencias en su honor, como susurraban cosas acerca de él y como algunas mujeres se le insinuaban, le guiñaban y para su desgracia algunas viejas le decían cosas pervertidas

¿?: "¡Quien se creen que son estas para insinuársete de esa forma! ¡Solo yo puedo hacer eso! AHAHAHAH! En cuanto salga de aquí las matare a todas"-grito la voz de una mujer en el interior de naruto. Luego de terminar la guerra la bijuu y el jinchiruki habían iniciado una relación secreta, ya que esta se había encariñado con su contenedor. Tenía la apariencia de 18 años, de cabello y ojos color rojo con un kimono rojo con zorros dorados, ajustado a su cuerpo revelando la gran figura de la mujer.

-" tranquila kyu-chan, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, y además todavía no puedes salir, aun hay que arreglar el tema de cómo sacarte sin que yo me muera ".

- "tienes razón Naruto-kun, pero es que soportar que se te insinúen así en especial la pechugona de la hyuga que no parece entender que no le interesas"- grito molesta nuevamente la zorra.

-" por favor no es tan malo como parece"-contesto el oji azul intentando nuevamente calmar a la bijuu.

- "que no es tan malo te está siguiendo desde que saliste de la casa y lo sabes"- grito eufórica.

- "ah mira ya casi llegamos a la torre de la hokage, hablare con ella y después nos entretendremos con la misión si-le dijo naruto tratando de calmarla.

- "de acuerdo" – dijo resignada la reina de las bijuus.

Antes de llegar a lo de la hokage se dirigió a un callejón y se detiene apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hinata?-dijo el último uzumaki con un tono molesto.

De las sombras aparece hinata con su típico traje.

- yo solo…quería…bueno…preguntarte…si…bueno…si…tu-contesto tartamudeando como siempre.

- hinata ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo no te amo, agradezco que me hayas contra pein en la invasión pero yo amo a otra persona, y no, no es sakura, es una persona que ha estado conmigo desde pequeño- le respondió el rubio, mientras en su interior una pelirroja saltaba de alegría.

- pero no es justo yo te e amada desde siempre, si me dieras la oportunidad, no me importa quién sea la zorra-dijo hinata para ser interrumpida por naruto.

- ya basta hinata yo no te amo, mételo en tu cabeza de una vez que jamás pasara nada entre nosotros adiós-grito un furioso naruto mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la torre de la hokage dejando a una destrozada hinata que no paraba de llorar.

Al llegar a la torre naruto entro en la oficina de la hokage encontrando a sasuke y a tsunade, que al verlo se alegro ya que hace mucho que no lo veía.

- buenos días naruto veo que sai te informo de la misión –dijo tsunade

- si, de que se trata la misión oba-chan-dijo el oji azul haciendo que a la hokage le saliera una vena en la frente, pero se contuvo ya que la misión era muy importante.

- verán encontramos unos de los laboratorios de orochimaru cerca de la villa, necesitamos que vallan a ver que encuentran. Lo que encuentren y sea importante tráiganlo para analizarlo el resto destrúyanlo entendido.-termino de decir tsunade con tono autoritario.

Naruto-sasuke: hai-dijeron al unisolo.

- de acuerdo váyanse enseguida-ordeno la senju.

Al terminar de decir eso los dos ninjas salieron de la oficina de la hokage, entre los dos había un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que naruto decidió romperlo.

- oye sasuke que crees que encontremos hay-pregunto curioso el ultimo namikase.

- no lo sé, solo espero que lo que encontremos no nos de problemas-dijo recordando de quie era el laboratorio.

Luego de buscar las cosas necesarias para la misión se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea para irse a la misión quien sin saberlo cambiaria la vida del rubio.

Luego de estar corriendo durante media hora encontraron la base de orochimaru sasuke al haber estado con orochimaru supo como abrir la puerta de la serpiente.

Al abrirla encontraron miles de estantes con cajones llenos de polvo.

- wow, se nota que nadie ha venido por aquí en mucho tiempo-dijo naruto entrando en el laboratorio.

- bueno desde que matamos a Kabuto y a Madara los subordinados de orochimaru desaparecieron, junto con los zetzus-dijo sasuke

- si, bueno empecemos a revisar a los cajones este lugar me da mala espina-dijo el rubio con un escalofrió.

Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron un rato largo revisando los cajones, encontrando nada más que pergaminos, carpetas con información sobre la marca de maldición, o cajones vacios.

- esto es muy aburrido no me sorprende que este lugar este abandonado-dijo un aburrido naruto mientras guardaba los pergaminos en su mochila.

- ok si están tan aburrido, revisa ese cuarto de ahí a ver qué encuentras - dijo un divertido sasuke al mandar al uzumaki.

- ahahahh, ok-respondió un resignado rubio mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se dirigía a la puerta del fondo. Al entrar no se sorprendió mucho ya que era casi igual a la habitación anterior solo que en esta había solo una mesa con telarañas entre las patas ,y la mesa y un viejo estante de libros.

El oji azul reviso los libros pero solo eran sobre el cuerpo humano, que quizá eran para la marca de maldición, naruto iba a revisar el último libro pero cuando tiro de él se abrió una puerta de piedra en la pared. El uzumaki estaba sorprendido pensaba que lo que estaba ahí dentro iba a ser una horrible criatura o un cofre con cadenas pero no era nada de eso, era una caja gris con sellos de protección, señas de peligro y una tapa de vidrio dejando ver que adentro había una especie de liquido negro algo espeso

- wow, que es esto parece una especie de liquido-dijo tomando la caja.

- "ten cuidado Naru-kun, tengo una rara sensación cerca de esta cosa"-le dijo la reina de los bijuus con preocupación.

- "tranquila kyu-chan, lo llevaremos con la hokage para ver que es"- le respondió naruto tratando de calmarla hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- oye naruto encontraste algo-dijo sasuke mientras entraba en el cuarto.

- encontré esta caja tiene un especie de liquido negro dentro-respondió el uzumaki.

-haber déjame me ver-dijo acercándose al rubio.

En el momento en el que naruto le entrego la caja el liquido empezó moverse y gritar de forma descontrolada, sasuke se impresiono tanto que soltó la caja tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto el pelinegro, intento acercarse de nuevo junto con naruto, pero en el momento en el que sasuke coloco la mano, el liquido empezó a gritar de nuevo mientras se movía hacia un rincón de la caja. Naruto curioso coloco la mano en la caja y tanto él como el uchiha se sorprendieron, porque sea lo que sea que estaba ahí, se había calmado en cuanto el rubio le coloco la mano en la caja.

- tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero, naruto, creo que le agradas-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

- sí, yo también-dijo un aun sorprendido naruto al ver como esa cosa se calmaba y se colocaba debajo de la mano de naruto, que de no ser por el vidrio podría decirle lo que es.

- lástima que tendremos que destruirlo-dijo en un modo frio el uchiha sorprendiendo al oji azul y provocando que el contenido de la caja se asustara.

- qu-que dices destruirlo ¿pero porque? No sabemos qué es y tu quie-pero naruto no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el oji negreo.

- exacto dobe no sabemos lo que es, pero sabemos que es de orochimaru y no debe ser bueno-le respondió sasuke tratando de hacer comprender al rubio de lo que era esa cosa.

- pero si lo llevamos a la aldea tsunade-oba chan podrá ver lo que es-dijo naruto tratando de hacer reaccionar al último uchiha.

- no podemos arriesgarnos además, que piensas que pasara, que el consejo dejara que te quedes como mascota un arma de orochimaru- respondió sasuke haciendo un último intento de hacer reaccionar a el oji azul.

- pues no los dejare, sasuke por favor no sé porque pero siento que esta cosa no es mala por favor déjame intentar-dijo suplicante el rubio sasuke conocía bien a naruto y supo que en cuanto se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma de sacarla.

- está bien, pero si esta cosa causa problemas, tú deberás hacerte responsable-dijo vencido el uchiha.

- gracias sasuke-agradeció un Naruto, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa cosa la comprendía.

- bien, ayúdame a colocar los sellos explosivos y ten cuidado con esa cosa, no quiero que se escape-dijo un molesto uchiha por aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

- descuida sasuke que problemas puede causar-respondió un despreocupado naruto sin saber lo que el futuro le tenía guardado.

Luego de colocar los sellos explosivos y activarlos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de allí ya que un despistado rubio activo sus sellos por equivocación.

- dobe te juro que si salimos vivos, yo mismo te matare-grito el emo culo de pato mientras corría por su vida.

Mas tarde de salvarse por un pelo de rana calva, castigar a naruto y llegar al despacho, naruto y sasuke quisieron empezar a explicar lo que encontraron.

- no encontramos nada tsunade-sama, unos pergaminos de la marca de maldición, libros del cuerpo humano y… em…bueno…dejare que el dobe le explica lo siguiente-dijo mandando al frente a su compañero.

- gracias por mandarme al frente teme-dijo con un tono molesto el hijo del yondaime.

- y dime naruto ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?-pregunto una curiosa hokage al ver lo nervioso que se veía el rubio.

- bueno…vera encontré esta caja que contiene un liquido negro-contesto el oji azul mientras colocaba dicha caja en la mesa de la hokage. Tsunade sin saber lo que era intento agarrar la caja.

- tsunade yo que usted no…-pero no pudo terminar porque tsunade ya avía colocado su mano sobre la caja y lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gritos horribles que provenían de la caja mientras el contenido de esta se retorcía.

- ya, ya, ya, calma no te preocupes es una amiga no te hará nada-dijo naruto tratando de calmar a la criatura.

- naruto ¿Qué demonios es eso y de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto asustada la quinta hokage.

- lo encontré en la guarida de orochimaru, estaba en un cuarto secreto, y pensé en traerlo para que usted averiguara que es-contesto el rubio de lo más tranquilo.

- de acuerdo naruto, veré que es esa cosa te avisare en cuanto lo sepa-termino de decir tsunade no muy convencida.

- gracias oba-chan, tenga-naruto intento darle la caja a tsunade pero en cuanto se le acerco la osa se alejaba de ella intentando mantenerse con naruto-ey, tranquilo, no te hará nada, solo quiere ver que eres después vendré a verte-dijo el uzumaki.

Tsunade y sasuke se sorprendieron al como la criatura estaba en manos de la mujer y no gritaba o se retorcía.

- naruto ven conmigo al hospital hay veré que es esto-dijo dirigiéndose al hospital junto con naruto.

Había pasados 2 horas desde que tsunade se había encerrado en su oficina del hospital y naruto debía esperar afuera del cuarto, no sabía porque pero el solo pensaba en la preocupación de que algo le pase a la creación de orochimaru hasta que sus pensamientos fueron calmados por una vos en su interior.

- "tranquilo Naru-kun, no te preocupes, estará bien"-dijo Kyuubi tratando de calmarlo.

Antes de que naruto pudiera contestar tsunade abrió la puerta de su oficina.

- naruto pasa por favor-dijo tsunade con un tono serio, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara. En cuanto paso pudo ver un montón de aparatos, cosas tiradas en el suelo, y destrozadas y una caja totalmente echa de vidrio donde se encontraba el líquido negro que empezó a moverse de forma descontrolada en cuanto vio al rubio.

- naruto esto es sorprenderte, esta cosa no solo está viva, tiene conciencia, logre sacarle una pequeña muestra, y es lo más raro que había visto-dijo la senju, dejando confundido al rubio.

- ¿de qué está hablando oba-chan?-pregunto naruto mas confundió.

- esta cosa, este liquido, es un simbionte- concluyo tsunade solo para confundir al rubio aun mas.

- ¿es un qué?-pregunto el ninja cabeza hueca n° 1 en sorprender a la gente.

- es un organismo viviente que se une a otro para sobrevivir, eso explicaría el porqué le agradas tanto-reitero la leyendaria perdedora pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió mostrand viejos consejeros: homura, kohura y dazou.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí?-pregunto una molesta hokage ya que siempre había odiado al consejo de la aldea.

- vinimos por el simbionte- dijo un frio Danzou.

Próximo cap.: el nacimiento de venom.

Saku-hina: ¿Quién eres?-preguntaron al unisolo.

- venom…somos…venom-dijo con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro negro.


End file.
